


Come Get It

by thraenthraen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraenthraen/pseuds/thraenthraen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little story about James Potter II being a Star Wars nerd who loves Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Get It

**Author's Note:**

> For those who read my Scorpius fic, you can consider this within that canon, but it's just a little side plot.

James flung the book at the wall and swore. He had spent the last two months trying to figure out how to animate the muggle movie poster Uncle Dudley had bought him with little success. The book was only the latest in a series of dead ends. The best he'd been able to do is get John Boyega to wink at him. Or at least he thought he'd winked at him, but it had been another late night and he couldn't really be sure it really happened. Al and Lily, of course, were useless. Al didn't start at Hogwarts until September, and Lily had even longer to go. An untrained witch and wizard like them certainly couldn't help. Worse still, the lucky brats had been able to see the movie the day it came out because they weren't holed up at Hogwarts. Admittedly, James had no idea that he even wanted to see _Star Wars_ until Uncle Dudley had taken the three and their muggle cousins to see it at some run-down, late-release muggle theatre in June, but that was beside the point. 

James fell in love immediately, and his favourite was Finn, the AWOL Stormtrooper who joined the Resistance. James had showed Grandma Weasley every picture he could find of Finn, his Stormtrooper uniform, and most especially Poe’s jacket so she could make him a Finn costume. He had even figured out how to make his wand emit light that looked kind of like Finn’s lightsaber and had been scolded for using magic outside of school more than a few times when his parents had caught him doing it. The Ministry couldn't really tell the difference between magic underage wizards did and magic done around them, so living with wizarding parents made it easy to get away with underage magic, but James’ parents still enforced the rule anyway. 

What he really wanted at the moment though was to find a spell to animate the poster Uncle Dudley had given him. He'd poured through book after book and even convinced his mum to buy him a couple promising books from Flourish and Blott when they'd gone to Diagon Alley with the Granger-Weasleys to pick up Al and Rose’s school supplies. Still, he'd found nothing. It seemed that most wizards didn't care to animate muggle movie posters. With September fast approaching, it seemed more and more likely that James would have to go back to Hogwarts with only the frozen, muggle images of Finn, Poe, and Rey. Well, that and his Finn costumes, his wand-lightsaber trick, and the plastic lightsaber he'd begged Aunt Hermione to buy him when they were out in muggle London. 

There was a soft knock on the door. James grunted an okay, and the door creaked open. 

“All right, Jamie?” James looked up to see his cousin—well, they weren’t _really_ cousins, but it felt that way to James—Teddy standing in the doorway, his serious expression clashing with the thick, violet-coloured hair that fell past his shoulders. James shrugged. “I thought I heard a thud,” Teddy said. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed facing James.

James sighed. “It’s this bloody poster,” James said, pointing at the poster of Finn on his wall. He walked over to the book he’d thrown, picked it up, closed it, and set it on his desk. “I can’t get it to move.”

“It’s a muggle poster, Jamie.”

“I _know_ ,” James said. He flung himself irritably on the bed beside his cousin. “I’ve tried everything I can think of. I’ve even tried _reading_ , Teddy.” Teddy laughed. “You got lots of N.E.W.T.s, you try.”

“You can’t make a muggle poster move.”

“Bollocks. Magic can do anything.” Teddy frowned at James for a moment, and then he stood up and walked over to the poster, inspecting it.

“What’s so important about it?” 

“What’s so—?” James let out an exasperated cry. “It’s _Finn_ ,” James said. “Finn is _cool_.” James hopped up and posed with his wand like a lightsaber, quickly casting the spell he’d adapted to look like a blue lightsaber. “ _Come get it!_ ” he said, like Finn fighting Kylo Ren. He swung his wand around like a lightsaber and made whooshing sounds to imitate the ones in the movie. 

“You’re not supposed to be doing magic outside of school, Jamie.”

“Ugh,” James groaned, ending the spell. “C’mon, Uncle Dudley got us this muggle thing that plays movies. Watch it with me and you’ll see what’s so important.” James grabbed Teddy’s hand and yanked his cousin to the living room. 

 

“So?” James asked Teddy after they’d finished watching the movie. “What’d you think?” 

“Hey,” Lily squealed, “you changed your hair!” She and Al had joined them as soon as they heard they were going to watch _Star Wars_. James looked at Teddy’s hair and noticed it was now just like Rey’s, only violet. Teddy grinned.

“I don’t know about your poster, Jamie,” Teddy said, “but I think I have a better idea.”

 

The idea ended up being too complicated for Teddy to do alone, and by the end of it all, it was a whole family affair, with even Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione (and Rosie and Hugo) coming over to help out. With a magical camera, a potion, and a fair bit of magic, they eventually made James a much better poster. Instead of just Finn posing and winking weirdly, James’ new poster had Finn and Kylo Ren fighting in the forest, with Finn shouting, “Come get it!” every so often. Even though he wouldn’t be able to watch _Star Wars_ there because muggle things like movies just didn’t work at Hogwarts, James couldn’t wait to go back now that he knew he’d have Finn with him all year.


End file.
